ultimateelementfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Background When amy was little she used to train with Ray and learend how to control her power but when Soraus had to go she was upset but then got over it.So meanwhile before Soraus left he told amy to look for the master beacuse he kinda dont trust ray.So amy then realized that she can proably beat ray since shes more responisble. So Amy challenged ray to a fight and sadly ray won. But she was determined to win and thats what awaken her water element. Personality Amy likes to train with her water element and likes to eat hameburgers with fries. She always liked to prank soraus but then soraus would reverse the trick at her but soraus did admit for a little girl your pretty good at pranks. So then she always wondered if there where other places she can visit like the water clan. So she would always believed that she will get stronger. So every morning she would go out side and practice her Water Style water whip at trees until they can break 200 trees in one whip. Then she would practice her push ups until she gets to 1,000. Then she would jog every day. Her favorite sport is basketball but she uses a frozen basketball. Then she would always vrs ray at it. But then she always cheat by using ice on the air to shoot. But ray would cheat by gliding in air and slam ducking it so there was never a winner. But it was safe to say ray won. Apperace Amy has brown eyes and black hair and ok skin. UE1 she wears a dress. With a navy blue skirt. And a grennish. She only wears that when shes training or buying something. she keep her head band on the back of her hip. She copied it from a show. She likes this a girl on tv called fancy shapancy one of her favorite fashion designer. So she would always ask soraus to go get him the new clothes. But now that soraus left she just make em. Her hair used to be long but then ray told her that if she cut her hair it would look better and that it would drag her down during training. so she did. Abilites She can control water as much as she wants but only when theres a full moon her power grows 100X stronger. She usally just let ray and noveco do the work. But she helps as much as she can. She`s smart when it comes to long range attacks so smart that even the elite ninja`s had to bring her into missions. She can change the shape and image of her water. When it rains she can turn the water into swords. When master mikito was going to train noveco and ray she told her about a new water tech called Water Style Full power Water prison. And she only mastered it in one day. Her specialty is master techs in one day. She can heal anyone one she wants. shes pretty much the healer of the team, Formation Shs not really a master at it but she remebers how to from ray and mikito. So she was taught formatics and how to reverse attacks, She can make water clones to distract people then attack in the opening. She knows kindjitsu a kind of matrial arts for girls (Fictional) Element 1 Mikito Arc Amy waiting for ray to get ready she realizes that today is day to look for his master so Amy left but then ray ran. Amy told him to hold on but ray ignored her. Then she comes to a scene when she sees ray using the wind dragon on a kid who bullies ray. Then ray runs off again then when amy catches up to him he pushes him off the cliff. But ray falls onto a tree. So they found Lexo Philiss then ray tells Amy to wait and he will search the sky. Then he uses Wind Syle Wind Cloud and searches. Then Amy arrives when he saw Ray,Noveco and Master Mikito. Then Amy stays with noveco telling him that they’ll meet up. Gonzo arc Amy and Noveco come to the rescue of ray when they see ray paralyzed from the Thunder Paralyze Attack. She restrains 2nd Form Gonzo using Water Prison while Noveco used Fire Steam Attack then gonzo trying to move Amy uses it to squeeze Gonzo even harder, Then after Noveco use it he broke out of the water prison then blasted Amy. Then Amy used a water wall to distracted Gonzo but then he went behind her and kicked her. Unable to move Gonzo then paralyzes ray then used a drill attack on Amy and explodes, Then Amy woke up from the attack then goes and heals Master Mikito. After that she ask how Noveco is but ray then tells her that he died. So then she goes up to him then heals him. Then returns back to Lexo Philiss Training Arc Now it was time to train with master Mikito. Then Amy and ray and Noveco then used Air Formation. Then she used Water Style Water Darts on master Mikito. Then Mikito used Water Gun, which hit Amy. Then out of nowhere Amy used Water Style Water Strangle then Mikito used an energy body attack. Now that Amy passed the test she’s in the team. Then she had to choose an element and she took grass. After they met Tim Terrance and gizmo. Then Mikito Said that Ray and Noveco are going on a rescue mission and Amy was relief. Makrao arc Amy uses water prison while Master Mikito uses Secret Lightning Strike. Then when Ray was about to get attack with mini knives Amy jumped and used Water Style Water Colisa and the knives went through both of them. Then when Makaro’s guard was down she then used water explosion. Then she used Water Style Water Gun on Makaro. Soraus Arc Amy sees Soraus again for the first time. Then Soraus collapse. Then Amy heals him. Then he has to leave so then she says bye and promises to see her again. Tournament Arc Amy finds master Tamangus. So Amy’s opponent is Worthington and she wins, Then Gizmo finds two criminals and asks Amy and Noveco’s help. Then they fight Tagome and Tamora. Then Tamora attacks with his eye tech, which makes 2 cloud shadows, attack her. Desitia and Makaro arc Makaro then throws Amy out the ocean.